wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Fredrick
Fredrick is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He contributed a total of 13 posts and earned a +2 karma before becoming incactive His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: He was found in a wood when he was a few months old. Race: Human Age: 22 Gender: Male Occupation: Jack of all trades Birthplace: Probably somewhere in the south of France... Current Location: Gallavanting around Rome Family Relations: None Weapon: Two guns, and daggers. Lotsa daggers. Other Items Owned: A long, dark brown coat, walking boots, a shirt, trousers, akhaki rucksack and anything he's found anywhere. BACKGROUND Personality: Blunt, obtruse, not particularly distant. Cannot deal with people. Highly pessimistic. Detailed History: He was found as a baby in a wood, and raised by the church in a local town. That didn't go very well, because believe anything he was taught. So, up till the age of eight, all he did was rebel against the church and find out people generally didn't like him. One day, an escaped convict was gunned down just outside his hometown. Fredrick found the guns he'd dropped and became obsessed. He stole bullets and taught himself to be a very good marksman. At fifteen, he left the town, journeying to Spain. There he joined a gang and learnt close range fighting, mostly with daggers. Recently, he's heard that a group of vampires have taken over Rome and decided to go have a look see. Fears: Wet fish slaps, dieing and kung fu monks. Strengths: Guns and daggers. And fighting Weaknesses: People. He's horrible with people. He doesn't understand them. And computers. They're as bad as people. Likes: His guns. His belt. Not much else Dislikes: Everything else. Especially kung fu monks. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Long red hair, deep green eyes. Looks like a girl. Seriously, looks like a girl. Clothing: A long, dark brown coat, walking boots, a tatty grey shirt, worn jeans and a belt. The belt has holes going down a third of one side, a plain steel buttons doing the same thing on the other. It's black leather. Build: Slender, willowy. Not amazingly deprived of height, but not very tall either. Marks/Scars: A scar over his right eye, one on his chin, dozens all over his hands and forearms, and a fair few everywhere else. Role play Sample: Fredrick sighed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Knew I'd have a bad day today," he muttered to himself. He was sitting on a well made bed in a sparsely furnished inn room. He sat there, unmoving for an hour before slinging his tattered khaki rucksack over one shoulder. Tramping into the main room of the inn, he dropped a few coins on the counter and left. As he did so, three men and a woman barged past him, knocking him into the wall. Letting his fringe fall into his face, he stepped into the bright sunlight. It was only the that he noticed the odd severity of the people within the group. Suddenly, Fredrick stopped, crouching and sifting through his rucksack. As he did so, he looked about him, using his long, sandy lashes to veil the movement. To his left was a small stall. The frail old man standing behind it was weighing three oranges. A sturdy looking woman was waiting for him, her blue eyed two year old son drawing in the dirt with a stick. Beside them was the general store, uncharacteristically deserted, as was the rest of the square. Fredrick fingered one of his guns. It was that moment that he felt the cold press of metal against the back of his neck. Category:Characters Category:Humans